<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>27 Dresses by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898833">27 Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fluff 18: "I think it's adorable how easily you blush."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>27 Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for the prompt, lovely T!! 💕💕@wanna-be-bold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, are you ready? We should really go if we want to make it on time for the twin's birthday party." Nick yelled towards the bedroom while he was already putting his shoes on and searching for his keys on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh. Yes," She dragged each syllable out like chewing gum, "I am almost done, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Nick could still hear rushed movements coming from the other room, then what sounded like clothes being thrown onto the floor. The federal agent sighed. They were definitely coming late to the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, he neared the bedroom door and took a peek inside only to find Ellie sitting on the floor amidst piles of dresses, pants and blouses.</p>
<p>"Hey, hun, what're you doing down there?" Nick asked calmly as if he was afraid to startle or scare the woman on the floor away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't have anything to wear," Ellie whined, a few tears glimmering in her eyes. "I'm fat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick’s brows furrowed as he crouched down in front of his wife of three years. "Hun, you're anything but fat. What's wrong about the dress you're wearing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. It's the new one we just bought yesterday," Ellie murmured, stealing a peep at Nick.</p>
<p>"You want to show me?" Nick asked, giving her a soft smile.</p>
<p>"I can't get up," her voice threatened to tremble again.</p>
<p>"Shush," Nick whispered, getting up from his crouched position, offering Ellie his hand to get up. "Let me help you with that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After both of them stood on their feet again, Nick placed a finger under Ellie's chin so she'd look him in the eyes. "Eleanor Bishop, you are gorgeous. Wonderful. Beautiful. Amazing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Ellie looked up sheepishly from under her eyelashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really. You are extraordinary," Nick murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on her growing baby bump, "for carrying our child for months without complaining once. Until now. And if possible, pregnancy has only made you even more beautiful than you already are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small giggle escaped Ellie and the colour of her cheeks turned a bright pink at his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick grinned at finally seeing his wife laugh again. "<strong>I think it's adorable how easily you blush</strong>," he whispered in her ear. "And just so you know, that dress <em>does</em> look pretty on you <em>but</em> it takes everything in me not to rip it off again right here, right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie smiled genuinely now, the sadness from earlier completely gone. "Hm, maybe we should do something about that, Mr. Torres. I mean, we are already late.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick shot her a seductive smile before he pulled her in for a hot, passionate kiss. McGee's twins would have to wait just a little longer for Auntie Ellie and Uncle Nick. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>